croissant
by la Domkova
Summary: sequel of "what is happened" and "the last kiss". Fuu lives in Paris with her five-years-old son Hiroyuki; they come back home in a rainy night but a stranger is there...
1. Default Chapter

**Croissant**

The rain came down, each object -the trees, the lampposts, the cars- were as surrounded by a halo that made indistinct their shapes; often a lightning tore the black and heavy clouds. Fuu watched absent-mindedly the Parisian streets, extending the glance up to Eiffel Tower -Tokyo Tower's elder sister: so much better-sweet memories re-emerged in her mind. 

" W'ads to you dsink, Mademoiselle Fuu?"

Alexandre asked without move the look from the street.

" Rien."

" Menteure: your eyes tell me dse opposite."

" Just memories: the evenings like this make me remember many events, some pleasant, other not."

Alexandre peeped at the woman an instant.

" Paris is dse lovers' city, but I 'ave dse impression dsat you run away from your past... from your love."

Fuu became stiff: she didn't run away from her love, simply they couldn't be together.

" You're wrong, unfortunately it hasn't depended on me."

The man sigh: Fuu Houojii had come to Paris two years and half ago and she worked for his father. Fuu worked too much for his tastes: she spend the few free time at home studying functions and her only hobby was to go on the coast once a month. Alexandre didn't deny that she was a beautiful woman, with her blonde picked hair in a chignon and her sad green eyes: Fuu showed much more than her twenty-two years, either for the too much work or the depression rooted in her heart. This irritated him: she had just begun to live her own life; she could not devote herself only to the work and to her son. Alexandre peeped at the child sleeping in his mother's arms. Hiroyuki was an adorable five-years-old boy; he had wild dark green hair, which only a skilled and long combing was able to tame them -Fuu employed at least one hour each morning; his skin was olive on which stood out bright amber eyes and a smile that melt your heart: everybody adored that little brat and everybody helped eagerly his mother, financially and above all morally. One of the reasons that had brought Fuu in Paris was Hiroyuki's health: a heart trouble mined his health and only an expensive care could allow the child to live a most possible ordinary life. Fuu was killing herself with work to pay her son's medical expenses, which she must bear alone. Nobody knew who or where the father of Hiroyuki - who was nicknamed "Le Petit Prince"- and Fuu had not confided to anybody his identity. Alexandre was very mad with that man: Fuu and Hiroyuki didn't deserve to be treated in that way.

" Your son needs a fadser."

" I know: Mon Petit Prince needs /his father/. And me too."

" Dsere are men more deserving dsan 'is father." Alexandre sigh, " you must just open your eyes..."

" I won't forget him, as I won't can forget what has happened. Jamais de la vie!"

" You s'ould try... try to love an odser man..."

Alexandre added reasonable. Fuu shook her head.

" How could I love somebody else?"

" But you couldn't keep on in dsis way! You work too muc', you'll get sick! You need somebody to 'elp you: avant tout your fils needs an 'ealdsy modser! I don't mean dsat you are very bad modser, simply dsat you couldn't do everydsing alone."

Fuu didn't answer: she tightened stronger Hiroyuki and sinks her face in his hair. Alexandre was right, if she were been ill nobody would have had care of her son, but...

The silence ruled in the car, just interrupted by some half word stammered by Hiroyuki in his sleep. Alexandre stopped before of condominium where Fuu lived. Fuu took her purse; she opened the door and smiled:

" Merci Alexandre, we'll see Monday: bonne nuit. Hiroyuki says goodbye to Alexandre."

The boy made a face and murmured half sleeping:

" Bonne nuit oncle Alexandre."

" Bonne nuit Petit Prince. Mademoiselle Fuu, meditates on w'at I 'ave told you before, bonne nuit."

Fuu nodded, arranged Hiroyuki on her arms, shut the door and runs toward the entrance. Alexandre watched the young woman run under the rain until she didn't came in the building; he then left with a sigh.

Fuu looked unhappy the poster with the writing "_l'ascenseur est en panne" attached on the elevator's door: it meant six flights of stairs with Hiroyuki on her arms. The young mother bore up and began to go up: the boy was still asleep and those staircases could be lethal for his little, unhealthy heart. Fuu went up slowly, stopping at each landing to take back breath; reached the sixth floor she went toward her apartment seeking the keys in her purse: she moved Hiroyuki on the left arm and opened the door._

" Mon Petit Prince, we are home: puts on your pajamas."

" Mmh... maman, I won't: I am sleepy!"

" I know it, trésor, but you are wet rotten and we must at least dry your hair."

Fuu replied kissing his temple puts down him on the floor. Hiroyuki went in his bedroom rubbing his eyes.

" Oui maman... "

Fuu went in the bathroom and took a towel, then reached Hiroyuki: the boy had fallen asleep sat against the bed with a sock in his hand. Fuu smiled and undressed the sleeping child, she then putted him his pajamas and she shook him slightly.

" Mon Petit Prince..."

" Oui maman... "

He answered mechanically. Fuu began to dry his hair with the towel, and when they were acceptability dry, she laid her son in his bed.

" Bonne nuit, Mon Petit Prince."

She whispered tucking up the blankets and kissing his forehead. Hiroyuki embraced his teddy bear and murmured:

" Bonne nuit, maman..."

Fuu switched off the lamp and shut the door; she then went back in the bathroom for a quick shower. While the hot water flowed on her body, Fuu meditated on Alexandre's words: a father for Hiroyuki. Fuu knew that her son needed a paternal figure, anyone with whom go fishing and play soccer; this meant give up Ferio, but she wanted her son to know his true father. Fuu also knew that she could love nobody but Ferio, and this thought worried her day and night: she dreamed that somebody rings and that, opening the door, Ferio was there, with his gorgeous grin and open arms; but they were only dreams. Fuu wore the bathrobe and went in her bedroom; in that instant the light flickered off. Fuu sighed and grabbed the door's handle.

A noise. Anybody was in her bedroom.

Fuu stepped back of some footstep and with the hands searched one of the heavy brassy candelabra that decorated her fireplace. Swallowing, she opened the door quickly and said threateningly:

" Qui est là?!"

The room was completely dark and Fuu could sense a man's presence. The stranger not moved, neither spoke. Fuu tightened the candelabrum with vehemence to pluck up courage. A lightning lit up the room and for few instants the young woman could glimpse the intruder's shape: it was decidedly a man and he wasn't taller than she; his appearance seemed strong and perhaps there would have been a scuffle; the stranger gripped a photo frame in a hand. Fuu growled again more threatening:

" Qui est là?!"    

" ... Fuu?"

Fuu started; the candelabrum slipped from her hand. That voice....

" Fuu? It's really you?"

The living room's lamp flickered on, lighting up the room and the man: Fuu laid a hand on her mouth; her eyes filled with tears.

Ferio was there and looked her, between hope and fear: he wore a pair of jeans and a blue night sweater; his hair was shorter than how she remembered. Ferio seemed aged too. Fuu was thrown between his arms and hide her face in his chest, her tears wetted his sweater; Ferio embraced her and began to fondle her damps hair.

" Ferio..."

Ferio and Fuu sat in kitchen drinking a cup of hot milk: he was telling how he had come at Paris.

" ... a day I met Hikaru in a park and she told me that you had moved in Paris for job. Umi helped me with the passport and I worked in Hikaru's gym to buy the ticket: before I leave, they told me that I here would have found a nice surprise, but I wouldn't ever imagined..." Ferio said peeping at a photo of Hiroyuki and Fuu at Le Avre. " I come this afternoon and I searched at once your house."

 "Ferio, how have you done to enter without burgled the door?"

" Umi has told me that you hide one of the keys under the door-mat. Hiroyuki has... four years, right?"

" Five." Fuu corrected with a proud smile " Mon Petit Prince has turned five years old ten days ago: he's a so dear boy, he.... he looks very much like you. He attends the first year and is one of his class' most intelligent children; he speaks Japanese, English and French very well and he has an exceptional inclination for Math."

" You must be very proud of him..." Ferio said the same with voice proud. " Fuu, may I... "

" Oh, oui. " She said lifting and understanding what he wished. " Follow me, but don't do too noise: he was so tired that he didn't stand up."

Ferio sat on the boy's bed while Fuu stayed on the door. Ferio fondled his hair gently and started hearing Hiroyuki whisper something.

" Don't worry: Hiroyuki talks in the sleep."

Fuu whispered quietly. Ferio smiled her and went back to look the child.

" It's the most beautiful thing that I has never seen in my life; after you, Fuu-chan. I.... I can't still believe that this gorgeous boy has born from our love: he seems so fragile..."

" /He is/ fragile, more than as you could imagine." Fuu cried painfully "you... you won't take him away from me, will you?"

Ferio got up and joined her; he then placed a hand on her shoulder and whispered:

" But what are you speaking about?"

" You haven't come to take Mon Petit Prince away from me, are you? Ferio, you... you could marry another woman, have children with her, but I... I have nothing but Hiroyuki! Please, if you have loved me in the past... don't take him away! Please..."

Ferio watched puzzled Fuu cry in his arms.

" Why should I take Hiroyuki away? And what are these nonsense about other women to marry?!"

" I... I can't have other children, Mon... Mon Petit Prince is all that I have! And then... Hiroyuki have the sick heart: don't you need a sick son? Don't take him away..."

Fuu begged between tears. Ferio tightened her and caressed her hair to soothe her: those words had been like a cold shower. Fuu's biggest fear was to lose Hiroyuki and seeing Ferio there worsened the thing: Fuu was firmly convinced that Ferio was on Earth to make worth his claims on the child. He understood her fear, and whispered:

" Fuu, I.... I came only for you, to be again with you.... to not be more parted from you..."

The woman lifted her eyes and stammered:

" Aren't you... are you here for me? R-really?"

Ferio nodded with a smile and kissed her cheeks and her lips gently: the first kiss after five years. Fuu felt the bitter taste of her own tears on his lips. Soon, the heat that both thought dead went back at new life.

Ferio started: a dream in which Fuu was again with him. He looked around: the room in which he had waked up, was very simple, with a closet, a desk, a bookcase and a bed; the walls were of a delicate pastel green and the half open Venetian blind lets glimpse a rip of a turning white sky, thousand clouds gray and rosy had swept by the wind and ran on the unknown city. On the bedside table a woman and a four-five years boy's photo stood out and two cases were on the carpet. The room had a particular fragrance, as almond blossom and gardenia: Fuu's same fragrance.

A movement at his right caught his attention. Close to him was a gorgeous woman: ah, yes; it wasn't a dream; Fuu was really with him. Ferio watched the sleeping woman studying each detail of her: her long, curly and blonde hair covered the pillow in a golden cascade; her breath was so imperceptible to seem a bird's breath; her smooth and pale skin seemed to shine in the dawn's light and her naked and soft body pressed against his was a temptation. Following his instinct, Ferio stooped and kissed her leaning on an elbow. Fuu opened her eyes and after a second of surprise smiled:

" Bonjour mon cher, are you already awake?"

" Ah-a, but I think that I will go back to sleep: it's just the dawn."

Fuu peeped at the alarm clock: 06: 59 AM. Fuu embraced Ferio and kissed him:

" It's still seven o'clock of Sunday morning: go back to sleep."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

This idea has come me some time ago and at the end I have decided to write it. The second part is already initiated, thus soon you'll know what will happen between Ferio and Hiroyuki.

For what concerns Alexandre.... well, it's logical that he speaks with French accent: "th" sounds "ds"; "h" isn't pronounced and "to be *** " becomes "to have ***". I have extrapolated these "technical information" from the thirteenth chapter of "Magic Knight Rayearth, Medieval Mystery Series" by C-chan. 

This is the sequel of "What is happened" and I dedicate it to Suzamani, the only one who has left a review affirming that it must be more: you could consider it a kind of Christmas' gift.

Pat-chan


	2. chapter 2

" Maman, debout! Maman, debout! Maman, debout! Maman, debout! Maman, debout! Maman, debout!"

" Eh?"

Fuu rose her head half sleeping and rubbed her eyes: Hiroyuki, perfectly awake, jumped on her bed squeezing a leg of his teddy bear. Seeing his mother awake, Hiroyuki sat on the bed.

" Bonjour maman: it is 08:30 of Sunday morning. You had promised me that today we would have gone to tante Kuu: thus waked up and get dressed."

Fuu sat too on the bed gripping the sheets at her chest and slipped her eyeglasses yawning.

" Hiroyuki.... this isn't the way to wake up the people: how many times have I told you to don't come in my room without knock?"

" But /I have/ knocked! You have not replied and I came in. Why don't you wear your pajamas?"

Fuu blushed without answer: she couldn't tell such a things to a five years old child! Hiroyuki got up and put his hands on his sides.

" Mémé Betsy always says that it isn't healthy sleep without pajamas: you take cold and get sick."

" Ok, ok, now I get up! C'mon, Mon Petit Prince, go to take a shower."

Hiroyuki viewed Ferio and pointed him:

" Qui est lui?"

" Hiroyuki, it isn't polite point people with the finger. Now go to take a shower."

" Qui est lui?"

" Go to take a shower!"

" NO! Qui est lui?!"

" Hiroyuki don't make me become angry! Go to take a shower!"

" Qui. Est. Lui?!"

The little boy asked again jumping vigorously on the bed. Fuu slapped a hand on her forehead and she gripped the sheets: Hiroyuki wouldn't have stopped before have an answer.

" It's a sleeping person."

" I see very well that he's sleeping, maman. Mais qui est lui? You don't make me ever sleep with you!" 

" You are a big boy," Fuu sighed, " that's why I don't make you sleep with me."

" But he is bigger than me! It's not fair!"

" Hiroyuki, stop it. Now be a good boy and go to take a shower."

" Oui maman, but it's not fair ouf!"

Hiroyuki mumbled getting off from the bed and getting out of the room. Fuu threw a sigh of relief: when she would have been more lucid -after a shower, for instance, she would have told to her son that that man was his father. Fuu glanced at Ferio: despite all Hiroyuki's mess, he still slept. The woman got up and wore a nightgown and a robe smiling.

After a quick shower and after a long drying and hairstyle session for Hiroyuki's hair, Fuu dressed: a pair of jeans and a dark green knitted pullover. Hiroyuki was still a little bit angry with his mother: why couldn't he sleep with his mother and that person yes? 

" Mon Petit Prince, put on the coat and the scarf!"

Fuu said picking up her hair. Hiroyuki embraced his teddy bear and puffed:

" No!"

" Hiroyuki, if you are a bad boy I won't bring you to tante Kuu."

" Qui est lui?! And why could he sleep with you and me not?!"

Hiroyuki asked angrier. Fuu smiled and arranged the boy's scarf.

" Mon Petit Prince, don't yell or you'll wake up him: your daddy has done a long long trip to come here; and if he could sleep with me it's because... well, moms and dads sleep together."

" Mon... mon papa? "

Hiroyuki whispered unbelieving, his eyes wide. Fuu nodded and kissed his forehead:

" Oui, Mon Petit Prince. Now put on the coat and write a note to daddy: we must go to buy croissant for breakfast!"

The boy's eyes lit up and wrote happily a note with a sky-blue crayon.

Ferio waked up: he was completely alone and in whole the apartment didn't hear any noise. Worried he got up and dressed quickly: the house was desert. He went in the kitchen hoping to find a sign of life and on the table he saw a piece of paper: there was written something with calligraphy clearly childish.

_Bonjourn papa, maman and I are going to buy croissant from oncle Gaston: maman sais that you must take a shower and set the table, thus hurry. Salut, Hiroyuki._

Ferio smiled, tears of joy clouded his sight: father... he was a father! When he had come on Earth, he despaired that Fuu -his Fuu- has moved on with her life and that somebody else has taken his place in her heart. Beyond the happiness to know that she loved him still, it was added the one of paternity. He scolded himself to have wasted so much time; if only he hasn't been forced to visit other worlds before come at Tokyo, maybe... Ferio shook his head: the important thing was being with Fuu and Hiroyuki, even if he had missed some of his son's life's most important moments -the birth, the first words, the first footsteps- that time could be partly recovered. 

Ferio attended Hiroyuki's instructions and after have set the table, he began to look the house: it was a small apartment with kitchen, bathroom, living room and two bedrooms; the furniture was very simple and essential and few paintings decorated the walls. Hiroyuki's room was messy and the walls were plastered with drawings and scribbles: a particularly one caught Ferio's attention, it represented three women, a boy and a dog -Ferio recognized Fuu, Hikaru and Umi, the boy must be Hiroyuki and the dog was surely Hikari. Many drawings represented Fuu and Hiroyuki, at times with other people. Next to the door were some signs with numbers: evidently Fuu marked the boy's growth. 

After a bit, Ferio heard the door open and he went in the living room. Hiroyuki carried a small package on his head and jumped excited repeating the word "croissant". Fuu got away her coat and smiled:

" Mon Petit Prince, don't jump in that way: you know that after your heart will hurt. Ah, bonjour Ferio: I thought that you would have slept up to noon."

Ferio smiled winking:

" Well, I would have stayed still at bed, but... I felt so lonely!"

Fuu laughed and hung her son's coat on the clothes-stand. Hiroyuki stayed and watched Ferio in the eyes:

" But you are really Mon papa? Is true that you come from greatly far distant? Where have you been? Why you have take so much time to find maman and me? What is happened at your face? Why do you sleep without pajamas? Why moms and dads sleep together? And why..."

" Hey hey hey, how much questions! Let me answer one for time, ok? First: yes, I'm your dad; and then we have almost the same face! Second: it's true, I come from a very distant place and I have taken so much time to find you because I didn't know where you were, that's why I have been in so many places. Third: an ugly monster scarred my face so much time ago."

" A monster? I don't believe you."

" Oh yes, it was quite a monster: a hairy monster, smelly like a lot of dirty socks, with teeth so long! If you don't believe me, ask to your mother."

" Maman, is it the truth? Has it been really a monster?"

Fuu laughed while she poured the milk in the cups:

" I don't think that it has been a monster, but surely a very bad person. C'mon, breakfast is ready!"

Ferio took Hiroyuki his arm and went in the kitchen. Fuu had given the better of her: croissant, crêpes, coffee and hot chocolate milk. Hiroyuki grasped his fork and his cup of milk and said:

" Bon appétit!"

And he began literally to devour his crêpes and to gulp down his cup his chocolate milk. Ferio stooped and smiled:

" Hey, don't eat so in hurry or it will go on the wrong side!"

" He is alike to anyone of my acquaintance..."

Fuu laughed teasing. Ferio shook his head and continued to eat.

Hiroyuki was washing his teeth while Fuu and Ferio rearranged kitchen.

" Ferio, I have promised to Hiroyuki that today we would have spent the day with my sister: do you mind? I mean, you came yesterday and probably you will rest, relax a little... spend the day with Hiroyuki. He could insist and perhaps..."

" Don't worry." Ferio said kissing her " I could ask nothing better but one Sunday in family. Umi hadn't told me that also your sister lives in Paris. To be sincere, nobody of you three has told me that you have a sister."

" Kuu is in Paris for job, she will go back in Tokyo in about ten days: that's why Hiroyuki has so much insisted to be together today."

Fuu ended putting the dishes in the cupboard. Ferio sat and watched her.

" Fuu... would you will.... Would you and Hiroyuki come to Sephiro with me?"

Fuu turned and looked him intensely.

" Why do you ask it? Is there something wrong?"

" Fuu, I... sit, please."

Fuu sat before him and smiled encouraging. Ferio took a deep breath.

" In a month I must go back to Sephiro and I want to know if you would come with me. After... after you went back in your world, Sephiro has begun to deal with the other worlds but there has been a crisis that has almost caused the war: so we have been forced to ally with Autozam, Pharen and Cizeta. But the Chizetian delegate wasn't satisfied and has claimed an union between Sephiro and Cizeta: he wills me to marry Tatra."

Fuu listened amazed his words and the tears began to stream down her face. Ferio dried her eyes and kept on.

" Tatra knows about us and has suggested me to search you: she wanted to give me seven years, but the delegate has pondered inadmissible the request; we finally succeeded to have three years. If I hadn't found you or if you... if you have moved on with your life I... I would have married Tatra. Now I have only a month and then I'll go back: what I want know is if you and Hiroyuki would come with me."

Ferio whispered pleading. Fuu watched her hands locked on her womb: go back to Sephiro... for five, long years she hadn't wanted other and if she must leave alone, she wouldn't have hesitated to accept. But Hiroyuki was sick and needed particular cares; moreover he would be been separate from all his friends and his relatives to go in an unknown place, in another world. Fuu sigh:

" Ferio, I want so much tell you yes, really! But..."

" But?"

" But I don't know what could happen to Hiroyuki: he needs cares, cares that he probably won't have in Sephiro. If I have moved to Paris it's because one of the best cardiologists in the world works here: even if it costs me so much give the best cares to my son, even if my life is sacrificed, almost impossible, I am happy because I have Hiroyuki; and when yesterday I saw you, I thought that finally I wouldn't have carried this burden alone. Try to understand: Mon Petit Prince is the more precious thing that I have in the world."

Ferio embraced her and cradled her soothingly.

" Fuu, you are an exceptional woman: you worry so much for our son. If is his health to afflict you, Clef won't deny us his aid; and then we mustn't forget Autozam!"

Fuu looked Ferio with tears in her eyes and embraced him; Ferio held her close and caressed her hair. Hiroyuki came in kitchen and saw them.

" Papa, what happens to maman?"

Ferio started; then looked the boy and smiled:

" Hiroyuki, would you like come with mom and me in a beautiful place? It's a place faraway, but I live there: well, would you like?"

The child watched surprised his father, then his mother and he asked:

" Will we be like tante Kuu, oncle Fujitaka, Sorata and Midori?"

Fuu smiled nodding slightly. Hiroyuki clapped his hands, his eye as bright as stars.

" Oui! Papa, maman, when will we leave?"

" For now," Ferio exclaimed taking the boy " we must go to aunt Kuu. Fuu, why are you still sitting? Do you want the two of us to go alone?"

" Oh, no! Sure that no! Give me just a minute!"

Fuu exclaimed getting up and taking her coat. After have closed the door, Ferio took Fuu's hand and with Hiroyuki on his shoulders, they went down the six flights. The residents didn't need ask whoever was that man with sixth floor's renter: the resemblance with the boy was unequivocal.

Hiroyuki got off from his father's shoulders runs to open the gate. Ferio kissed Fuu quickly and asked:

" What do you think your sister will say when she'll see us?"

" I think that Kuu will say: ' Congratulations! '"

The couple reached the little boy and together walked along the boulevard.

**_END_**

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   

And also this is finished: oh my, I have employed almost two weeks to write and translate it! Why? Well, an Italian student's life is full of appointments, just this yesterday I made exam's third test's simulation and the last week I must studied the entire program dealt since schools begin of Physics, Latin, Sciences, English and History. I feel a batter.

With this I mean to say to all those writers that write a chapter each two or three months and that give the fault to the too many appointments, that you can always find time for write: it is our sacred duty hock us to gratify ours merciful readers and avoid that the too long waits make them to go nuts. I speak not only as writer, but also as reader -at the moment I possess one of largest collections of F+ F fanfic, 361 files without mine. SO HURRY!!!

Bye 

Pat-chan


End file.
